


Стив, мне конец! Брок пропал!

by kirikokun



Series: О том, что любит Брок [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Баки вжал голову в плечи и затравленно глянул на сидящего рядом Стива, который правда тоже выглядел не лучшим образом.- Мы Брока потеряли.- Не понял, - Брок привстал с места. – Так вот он я, да и вас за неделю предупредил, что уеду.





	Стив, мне конец! Брок пропал!

Брок страдальчески закатил глаза. Почему, стоит ему только уехать от этих двоих, случается форменный пиздец, и его «детки» чаще всего принимают в нём самое деятельное участие? Но сегодня и суток не прошло, а город стоял не просто на ушах, его лихорадило, агенты ЩИТа носились по улицам, заглядывая во все тёмные углы, перетрясли всю местную шваль.  
  
— А теперь по порядку, что за блядство тут творится?  
  
Баки вжал голову в плечи и затравленно глянул на сидящего рядом Стива, который, правда, тоже выглядел не лучшим образом.  
  
— Мы Брока потеряли.  
  
— Не понял, — Брок привстал с места. — Так вот он я, да и вас за неделю предупредил, что уеду.  
  
— Да нет, — Барнс глянул исподлобья и тут же отвёл взгляд, прикусил большой палец на правой руке, вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и начал оправдываться. — Другого Брока. Я за сигаретами выскочил утром, видимо, дверь закрыл плохо. А когда вернулся, его уже не было.  
  
— Ебическая сила, — Рамлоу обречённо выдохнул, признавая свою полную бессильность справиться с таким неуёмным энтузиазмом. — Я Существо к Терезе с собой брал, да там и оставил. Эта пиздливая тварь мне все нервы по дороге вытрахала, думал, придушу. Видимо, зря сдерживался. А у вас тут форменный цирк… с конями. Что ж, порадуйте папочку Брока подробностями, что ли.  
  
***  
  
— Всё, я ушёл, принцесса, — Баки сонно мурлыкнул, слепо ткнулся губами в небритую щёку Брока и повалился обратно в тёплые объятия Роджерса. — И, да, я с собой забираю эту…  
  
Дальше Баки не расслышал, натянув одеяло на голову, ткнулся носом в кэповское плечо, спасаясь от чересчур яркого утреннего солнца. И какой идиот догадался делать спальню именно на солнечной стороне? Стив с Броком были ранними пташками и вставали с первыми лучами, уматывая, каждый по своим делам, оставляя для всегда любившего поспать подольше Баки готовый завтрак, а если и отсыпались после миссии, то этих двоих не разбудишь такой раздражающей мелочью, как лезущий в глаза свет.  
  
Хотелось лежать со Стивом вечно, вжавшись в спину, уткнувшись носом в место между плечом и шеей, и постараться хотя бы попробовать надышаться им, наполнить лёгкие, вытеснить из груди стылый ужас прошлых лет, когда не было ничего своего, личного, сокровенного, когда мысли отключались за ненадобностью до следующей перезагрузки, потому что за них наказывали. Но хотелось курить и жрать. Причём именно в такой последовательности. Но Брок уехал и, скорее всего, забрал последнюю пачку, мотивируя это тем, что «дойдёшь, не развалишься, Барнс, тебе полезно».  
  
Да и чёрную скотину выгулять надо. Брок ведь ясно сказал: «завёл себе проблему — вот и заботься. А если этот пиздрик ещё раз позарится на мою обувь, выгоню к херам обоих, и Кэп меня только поддержит!»  
  
И пусть собаку принес Барнс, слушалась она исключительно Брока. Даже команд, отданных тихим хриплым голосом, без намёка на приказ. Достаточно было командиру бровью повести, и этот мелкий монстр только что не стелился у его ног, мотаясь за тапками/мячиком/газетой, а Рамлоу лишь довольно щурился, мол, вот что значит выучка, солдат, тебе есть у кого поучиться.  
  
Баки сел, потёр лицо живой ладонью, с нежностью глянул на обнявшего подушку Стива и со вздохом поднялся, хотелось бы и правда поваляться рядом с разомлевшим ото сна Стивом, но Барнс прекрасно знал свою природу. Вот как можно спать, когда стоит провести ладонью по спине, огладить поясницу, коснуться губами шейных позвонков, как кожа под рукой вспыхивает возбуждённым румянцем, спина прогибается, подставляясь, когда Стив тёплый, с расфокусированным взглядом, закушенной губой слепо вскидывает бёдра, стараясь продлить сладкую пытку.  
  
Баки застонал и выкрутил на полную холодную воду.  
  
Кэпу и правда нужно было хорошенько выспаться. Недельное ползанье с Романов и Уилсоном по лесам где-то в Северной Корее никому не прибавляло ни здоровья, ни хорошего расположения духа. И, судя по сваленным в углу ванной вещам, так найти ничего и не удалось, или случилось что-то, по мнению слишком ответственного Роджерса, по-настоящему дерьмовое, раз явился посреди ночи, молча разделся, вымылся и упал рядом, никого не разбудив. Хотя Баки мог бы заложить любимую винтовку, что Брок не только проснулся, но и позвонил кому следует с пожеланием скорее сдохнуть и не впутывать чересчур доверчивого Кэпа во всё дерьмо этого мира.  
  
«Купи Роджерсу булок с корицей, бекон, сигарет и не трогай мясо. Однохуйственно сожжёте, пока трахаетесь. Брок».  
  
Баки не любил, когда они разъезжались в разные стороны, будь то миссии или какие-то личные дела, — хотя странно в их тройке говорить о личном, всё у них было общим, — или банально доехать до супермаркета. Брок обычно ворчал и за покупками предпочитал ходить один, потому что «Барнс опять накупит сладостей, сожрет это всё, как маленький, а потом будет лезть липкими руками, куда не надо, а Кэпа хрен оторвёшь от чтения состава, и это вечное „Брок, из какого же дерьма всё это делают“, заебали. Я сам». Ходить всем вместе, как предложил Стив, справедливо полагая, что так и удобнее, и все довольны будут, не получилось.  
  
_— Вот заебись, — оскалился тогда Брок. — Нахуя мне этот зоопарк? За тобой стайкой будут шляться фанаты, с благоговением пялясь на задницу. Ты будешь смущаться аки красна девица, хотя вроде мы тебя не трахали разве что в сортире, а Барнс устроит истерику и обязательно попытается прикопать кого-нибудь особо ретивого в отделе жратвы для животных._  
  
— Оно же было всего один раз?  
  
— А тебе мало? Нет, ну если жопа жаждет приключений, то пожалуйста, но без меня. Побереги мне нервы. Я не Барнс, трупы прячу куда профессиональнее.  
  
На том и порешили, хотя Стив ещё долго не мог отойти от такого откровенного признания. Всё же к ревности Баки он привык ещё с детства, когда можно было всё, но только рядом с Барнсом, но что и сыплющий сарказмом на любые попытки разузнать о чувствах командир СТРАЙКа способен на такие эмоции, верилось с трудом.  
  
Барнс шёл и чуть ли не подпрыгивал. Всё было хорошо. Солнце светило, пригревая, снаряды не рвались на соседней улице, за спиной не стояли агенты Гидры с шокерами наперевес, он жил с двумя самыми охрененными мужиками тысячелетия, воспитывал чёрную, как смоль, брехливую скотину, названную в честь любимого мудака, из пакета сладко пахло корицей. Жизнь определённо удалась. Вот бы сейчас ещё прийти домой, ввинтиться между своими мужиками и провести первый совместный за чёрт знает сколько времени выходной с пользой для дела и тела.  
  
Так он думал ровно до того момента, как подошёл к дому, вспомнив об отлучке Рамлоу и том, что второй-то Брок ещё не гулен, а на часах давно не утро.  
  
— Если где насрал, тобой же и вытру! — крикнул Баки, скидывая кеды.  
  
Но засранца нигде не было: ни в углу за креслом, ни в ногах Стива на кровати, сколько ни гоняли — эта мелочь всегда как-то просачивалась в спальню, забиралась наверх и засыпала, пока кто-нибудь не спихивал шерстяной комок на пол.  
  
— Стив, мне конец, — не своим голосом просипел Баки. Потряс за плечо, стянул одеяло напрочь. — Как ты можешь спать, когда такое происходит. Сти-и-ив! Брок пропал, понимаешь?  
  
— Не пропал, а уехал, — сонно буркнул тот, отворачиваясь на другой бок, натягивая на голову простыню.  
  
— Другой Брок, Стиви. Он пропал!  
  
И закрутилось.  
  
Обежать несколько кварталов для человека, накачанного сывороткой по самое горлышко — плёвое дело. Прислушиваться к любому лаю, вздрагивать, оборачиваясь на чёрный цвет — попахивало шизофренией, но Брок ведь любил этого мелкого тирана, а таких вещей было слишком мало, чтобы ими так просто разбрасываться. Да и Баки не смог бы себе простить такую неосмотрительность.  
  
_— Как ты назвал эту поебень? — нахмурился Рамлоу, подняв двумя пальцами за шкирку вопящее нечто._  
  
— Это Брок, он будет жить с нами, — расплылся в улыбке Баки, закинув руки за голову и вытянув ноги, прекрасно зная, насколько трудно ему отказать хоть в чём-то.  
  
— Ебаться с ним сам будешь, в прямом и переносном смысле, принцесса, — недобро оскалился Рамлоу, но никак не попытался выжить из дома псину, банально не замечая его под ногами. — Бак, но какого хрена ты взял именно это уёбище? Нормальных собак не было, что ли? Я и так полжизни хожу, ожидая удара в спину, а теперь ещё и под ноги смотреть. Ебал я это всё. Надень ему колокольчик, что ли! И запомни, мы в ответе за тех, кого, и так далее.  
  
— Нет его нигде, — Стив устало рухнул на диван, вытягивая гудящие ноги. — Его никто не видел. Что делать будем?  
  
— А что, если в ЩИТ обратиться? — вскинулся Баки, прекратив нервно обгрызать ногти на правой руке. — Мы спецагенты или где?  
  
— Баки, нет.  
  
— Баки, да! — Барнс присел рядом. — Брок ведь расстроится.  
  
Стив застонал, согласный уже на всё подряд, лишь бы Баки не смотрел глазами обиженного сенбернара, да и Брок вроде и правда любил эту мелкую пакость, на руках иногда таскал, когда думал, что никто из любовников не замечает, чем он занят, разговаривал с Существом и безумно гордился поданой по его команде лапой.  
  
_— Одно дело тех одноклеточных гонять по залу. Это их работа — слушаться командира. А Существо мне ничего не должен._  
  
Пока ехали до базы, Баки непереставая оглядывался, стараясь в каждой четвероногой твари узнать любимого монстра, а вдруг обойдётся, и не придётся просить помощи в настолько личном.  
  
Барнс здраво рассудил, что к Старку идти смерти подобно, застебёт потом, да и надежды на то, что до Брока не дойдёт информация о потере Барнсом семейного любимца, ничего не стоили. Тони был хорошим мужиком, когда не пиздел по поводу и без. Да и чувство юмора у него так себе. А прикопать его в Мемориальном Парке не позволит Стив, а жаль, руки часто чесались, и по всем инструкциям болтуны умирали первыми.  
  
— Наташа? Она поймёт.  
  
— В жопу её понятливость, мелкий. Нам надо всё сделать тихо.  
  
— Опять-таки, Наташа. Не знаю никого, кто мог бы незаметнее провести такую операцию.  
  
Баки напряг бионическую руку, прислушиваясь к тихому жужжанию. Засыпая в криокамере, ловя последние мгновения жизни, он никогда не думал, что всё может сложиться так, и он будет хоть кому-то нужен не потому, что бьёт сто из ста и говорит на трёх десятках языков, не из-за скорости и нечеловеческой силы, а потому что он — это он. Но, открывая глаза, он мало что помнил, не осознавал, не узнавал суетящихся вокруг людей, только хищный прищур по-звериному жёлтых глаз прицельной меткой горел на лбу и помогал не тонуть, не погружаться глубже в ледяное безразличие. Брок был рядом, орал на техников, самолично вытаскивал из камеры, обтирал, укутывал в какое-то одеяло и разговаривал. Даже когда Барнс зависал в режиме Зимнего отморозка, когда мог ответить только «да» или «нет», командир смотрел тепло и так же тепло прикасался в мимолётной, заметной только им двоим, ласке.  
  
Это потом был Стив и безграничная, не имеющая пределов любовь, способная растопить даже генномодифицированное оружие Гидры, вытащить наружу всё, что пряталось там долгие десятилетия, воскресить невозможное и показать, как надо любить. Но именно благодаря Броку Солдат не забывал до конца, даже после обнуления, каково это — быть человеком.  
  
— Да понимаю я.  
  
Но как не хотелось во всё это втягивать посторонних! Брок со Стивом навсегда останутся для него самым личным, теми, за кого он без разговоров закатает в асфальт, только за один единственный косой взгляд, и не поморщится. Бывало, делал и более страшное, а тут, за своих…  
  
— Что, прости? — прокашлявшись, переспросила Наташа. — Кого вы потеряли?  
  
— Собаку, Романов, собаку. Не рановато ли на слух жаловаться?  
  
— А я чем могу помочь?  
  
— Она издевается? — ласково улыбнувшись, Баки поднял глаза на пьющего чай Стива. — Красивая, а такая тупая.  
  
— Стив? — глаза Вдовы опасно сузились, как бы намекая, что в следующей кружке очень запросто может оказаться если не мышьяк, то забористое слабительное, так точно.  
  
— Да ладно вам. Наташа, это серьёзно. Нам надо найти Существо до того, как вернётся Брок и пооткручивает нам головы, и, да, мы уже думали купить такого же, но это же не хомячок или канарейка. Эта скотина сдохнуть готова от радости, как только Брок обращает на него внимание.  
  
— Я, конечно, милый, ради тебя на многое согласна, но, мальчики, как вы себе это представляете? Ладно бы волкодав с поросёнка размером, заметная бы тварь была, а это, — Романов неопределённо покрутила ладонью. — Его же крысы даже утащить могли. И почему Существо?  
  
— Его Брок зовут, — насупился Баки. — Но командир отказывается его так звать.  
  
— Опа-па, чего только не узнаешь, копнув ваше семейство поглубже. Только не надо мне объяснять первопричины, не уверена, что хочу это знать. И я постараюсь вам помочь, в меру своих сил.  
  
— И, — спохватился Стив, — Тони ни слова!  
  
— Обижаешь, — улыбнулась Романов. — Такая информация дорогого стоит!  
  
Баки, если бы Стив позволил, сам бы носился по улицам, выискивая мелкого монстра, но разве ему кто разрешит. Вот и сидел в кабинете Кэпа, бездумно листал какой-то журнал, совершенно не вчитываясь в статьи, и думал-думал-думал. То, что командир его по голове за пропажу Существа не погладит, это понятно, но ведь он действительно предупреждал, и из-за двери, и из-за излишней гадливости этой твари. А он только руками махал. Ещё бы, Зимний Солдат — и не справится с мелкой собачонкой, а вон как вышло, и виноват в дезертирстве кто? Правильно! Баки!  
  
К вечеру агенты привезли в штаб-квартиру ЩИТа с несколько десятков почти одинаковых собачонок, и ни одна из них даже внешне не походила на домашнего тирана, да и вели они все себя совершенно не так. Существо с самого первого дня чувствовал себя, если не хозяином выделенной жилплощади, то уж точно полноправным членом семьи, и не ссался от одного взгляда Барнса, не ныкался в первую попавшуюся щель, а оббрехал изумлённо застывшего Баки и, гордо задрав тупую голову, удалился на кухню в поисках чего пожрать.  
  
_— Вот мудак, — хохотал тогда Стив, и имя «Брок» псу приклеилось само собой. Потому что действительно мудак, каких мало._  
  
А время неумолимо приближалось к моменту возвращения Брока.  
  
— И кто ему скажет? — Стив стряхнул с пальцев воду и закрутил кран, аккуратно поставив кружку на полотенце.  
  
— А почему я? — Баки с ногами забрался в кресло, слыша, как на подъездной дорожке остановился автомобиль Рамлоу. — Почему как сразу, так я?  
  
— Детский сад, — отсмеявшись и утерев слёзы, сипло выдохнул Брок. — Целую международную организацию по борьбе с террористами на уши подняли из-за одного мелкого уёбища. Я, конечно, всегда знал, что вы меня любите, но это, наверное, чересчур. И, прошу, отзовите этих идиотов в спецкостюмах, если они ввалятся в комнату внучки моей сестры, то я вам не завидую. Гидра вам покажется кружком кройки и шитья для самых отмороженных, и это я про тебя, Барнс. Впредь будешь внимательно слушать и двери закрывать. Не все знают, что здесь живут вконец оборзевшие суперы, и нас могут банально обворовать. — Баки раздосадовано фыркнул, вздёрнув подбородок. — Не дуйся, принцесса, — Брок похлопал себя по колену.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — буркнул Барнс, удобно устроившись на коленях Рамлоу и ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
  
— Знаю, всё хорошо, — Брок прижал его к себе, как делал это всегда, стараясь утешить, согреть, коснулся губами виска под одобрительным взглядом Стива и тысячный раз ощутил себя непозволительно счастливым.


End file.
